


Convicción

by Lilieth_Herly



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: Drabble Collection, F/F, Falling In Love, Femslash, Fluff, Humor, Love, Romance, Secret love
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-21
Updated: 2020-08-01
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:41:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24299020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilieth_Herly/pseuds/Lilieth_Herly
Summary: ¿Quién podría detener a un corazón de amar? Cuando existen todas las razones correctas para hacerlo, ningún argumento es válido
Relationships: Jennifer "JJ" Jareau/Emily Prentiss
Kudos: 7





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Este es mi primer Jemily, por favor, no me culpes si es malo ><

**I**

Emily Prentiss es una mujer de armas tomar. Peligrosa y letal, hermosa a la par que hábil cuando llega la hora de actuar. Alta, esbelta, fuerte, centrada… perfecta. Sin embargo JJ, bajo los efectos que ahora ahogan su corazón enamorado, no podría ser capaz de describir a su compañera de trabajo con epítetos menos que halagadores.

Así pues, agradecía al cielo porque nadie se atreva a pedirle alguna opinión sobre ella, ya que no estaría dispuesta a asegurar cuán imparcial sería o sencillamente si podría ser capaz de detener la lengua en caso de soltar en exceso luego de sobrepasarse un poco. Por ahora, como desde que dio cuenta sobre su enamoramiento, estaba muy dispuesta a mantener todo eso en el más estricto, confidencial secreto.

Y no obstante, cuando un indeseable se le acercó al oído en medio del bullicio en el bar, cuya música resonaba fuertemente por todos lados, con la única intención de preguntarle por aquella  _ hermosura _ de negros cabellos, Jennifer sintió una oleada de celos; quizá controlados por el alcohol ingerido o por la retención de los sentimientos que no había confiado ni siquiera a García en un intento de desahogo.

Dio gracias a su suerte que el resto de su equipo estaba más en sus propios asuntos y que Prentiss se había alejado en busca de un par más de cervezas. Aun así, no podía estar muy segura de que bajo la vigilancia de todos ellos intentaría ocultar su malestar (aunque luego de ocultarlo tanto tiempo, era ya casi una experta). El hombre no tenía la más pequeña recóndita oportunidad, tampoco es que ella tuviera ventaja, pero aún no iba a dejarle pensar que podía acercarse.

Apenas decidió qué decir, el extraño ya tenía sus brazos alrededor de su cintura, pidiéndole que se olvidara de la otra y que, para variar, le contara un poco más de ella misma. Frunció el ceño, JJ ahora decidía cómo sacarlo fuera de su cuerpo, una llave peleaba con fuerza contra una bala. No haría ninguna de las dos cosas, desde luego, pero si el tipo continuaba ignorando sus peticiones pacíficas de alejarse, la dejaba sin opciones.

Cuando sintió una mano resbalando cada vez más abajo de su espalda no lo soportó más, un simple y adorable golpe con la rodilla sobre la entrepierna del tipo y felizmente todo había acabado. Cuando se dio la vuelta para caminar hacia donde Prentiss, la mujer ya estaba de vuelta, dos botellas oscuras en sus manos. La miraba sorprendida.

—Estaba a punto de ofrecer ayuda —gritó por encima de la música. JJ le sonrió, pensando si tal vez habría valido la pena aquel indeseable contacto a cambio de un valiente y encantador rescate. Cuando tomó la cerveza ofrecida, decidió que no.

Suspirando la tomó de la mano, alejándose del hombre que pronto encontraría la fuerza para levantarse. Rio con ligereza, no podía elegir ese sitio para revelar su corazón. Ya encontraría un mejor escenario, un paisaje ideal en dónde cruzar la barrera de sus confidenciales emociones, un lugar en donde sin mayor duda podría deshacerse hasta el último aliento en palabras.

En donde finalmente pudiera declarar su amor.

**II**

JJ realmente quería intentar conseguir en su mirar el mismo afable significado que veía provenir de los adorables ojos de Will. De verdad quería. Dejarse caer en los brazos de un hombre amable como él sería no solo la mejor de las opciones a tomar, significaría un lecho suave en el que alguien como ella podría encontrar la paz necesaria luego de horas interminables de imágenes cruentas de las que se conformaba su trabajo.

Sin embargo, no podía.

Su corazón ya estaba tomado y no importa cuánto se esforzara por seguir el camino de esos ojos de cachorro. Era demasiado tarde, cada latido clamaba un nombre diferente y no había razones suficientes para dejar de escucharlo. Will era un buen hombre, pero su llegada fue tardía.

Podría estar segura de que en otro mundo, en otra vida, en otro tiempo, sin lugar a dudas se habría entregado a él; habría sido su esposa, habría parido a sus hijos… pero no aquí, no en ese momento. El atractivo rostro había perdido una batalla en contra de quien no tenía un solo rival. Y ella lo había dejado, rendida desde hace mucho al sentimiento que no abandonaría por él, por nadie. Ni siquiera por el mismo objetivo de su amor.

Porque ya estaba tomada y si bien, al menos por ahora, no haría movimiento para dejar en claro su sentir, sabía en sus manos las herramientas necesarias y en su mente las palabras adecuadas para tener una respuesta favorable que condujera el mejor andar de su latir. Estaba entre sus dedos, muy consciente era, un corazón que no le pertenecía, pero al que sin lugar a dudas iba a corresponder. 

Su amor no era unilateral.

Y Will podía ser una buena opción, una que haría crecer de tan solo corresponder su dulce mirada, ¿pero cómo eso competiría con la hermosa sonrisa de Prentiss, o sus preciosos ojos, o el sonido de su voz?… De haber llegado tan solo unos meses atrás JJ realmente habría caído ante él.

Pero no fue así y nada haría en contra, no planeaba dar más peros o excusas, gustaba de Emily y así se quedaría, que viniera lo que tuviera que venir; su decisión era inapelable, y no planeaba arrepentirse. Hasta que fuera correspondida, sin embargo, tomaría las cosas con calma, para empezar, usaría esta marea tranquila entre las dos para dejar en claro a Will que no importa cuán adorable fuera, sus almas, aunque afines, toparían demasiado pronto con un muro inquebrantable de amistad.

Si él estaba de acuerdo, JJ sería feliz por haber ganado un nuevo amigo. En todo caso, el tiempo aún otorgaba la oportunidad de suavizar la situación. No había aún algo que romper o un sentimiento que ocultar. Nadie engañaba a nadie.

Y con aquel último pensamiento, JJ sintió la fuerza necesaria para continuar. Porque en verdad sentía que podría querer a Will, pero a Emily amaba y por ese amor, con ese amor, se quedaría.

**III**

Si había una cosa que a JJ le gustara por sobre todas las características maravillosas de Emily, eso era su valor. El cómo enfrentaba los conflictos, mentales o físicos, con armas y palabras feroces de por medio, bajo increíbles cantidades de estrés, buscando siempre salir victoriosa. O al menos todo lo posible en esa clase de situaciones. La forma en la que se envolvía, la firmeza de sus pasos y su increíble capacidad de mantener un tono de voz sin dejar en el rastro alguno de duda o temor. Incluso el cómo sus manos podían mantenerse estables tanto si se encuentran descansando como si empuñan un arma teniendo en su mira al delincuente en turno. 

Y sus ojos, brillantes, puestos siempre en el objetivo…

—¿Quieres una servilleta? Hay un poco de saliva saliendo de tu boca —ofreció Morgan, sentándose frente a JJ. Por fuera de la ventanilla la oscuridad se iluminaba con las luces de la ciudad, pero no aterrizarían hasta dentro de una hora. Tiempo suficiente para que la agente rubia pudiera salir de su estupor.

—No hay nada ahí, ya lo revisé —respondió, riendo junto a Morgan. El hombre sabía cómo revelar sus secretos sin que hubiera de por medio algún malestar. JJ desvió la mirada a los asientos de adelante, tenía el ángulo perfecto para admirar a su preciosa Emily, junto a ella estaba Hotch y enfrente Rossi—. ¿Soy tan obvia?

—Solo cuando te descuidas… o cuando Prentiss habla, o pestañea... —JJ le arrojó uno de los m&m que estaba comiendo, ligeramente sonrojada hizo cuanto pudo para no desviar la mirada de Morgan.

—¿Quién más lo sabe? —Él levantó sus hombros un segundo.

—Hotch, Rossi, Read fue quien me lo dijo primero. García está empezando a sospechar —mientras hablaba contaba con los dedos, sonriente y divertido, aun así intentaba no soltar una carcajada ante el rojo furioso en el rostro de su querida JJ—. A estas alturas no sería raro que Prentiss también lo sepa.

—¿Voy a ser despedida? Se lo poco profesional que es… Si Hotch lo sabe ¿crees que…? —Morgan negó un par de veces, tomando tranquilamente una de las manos de Jennifer intentó calmarla. 

—Tu lo conoces, mientras no salga de nosotros y llegue a Strauss, estarás a salvo. Y aun cuando eso pase nos tienes a todos nosotros, lo sabes ¿no? —JJ asintió, el rastro de su emoción hacía brillar sus ojos—. Y si alguien trata de molestarte solo porque ambas son chicas, dimelo, ya veremos qué hacer —añadió, tronando sus dedos, aunque sabía perfectamente que ambas podían cuidarse solas. Ella le sonrió, asintiendo despacio. 

Su corazón, ahora definitivamente más liviano, encontró más espacio para dar a Emily. Con una familia como la suya ¿cómo iba a hacer retroceder su amor? Cuando volvió sus ojos a Emily, en el momento justo en que ella también la miraba, sus latidos volvieron a correr, su estómago dolía un poco. 

—Muy bien, creo que iré por esas servilletas —dijo Morgan, riendo, recibió un pequeño golpe de JJ al pasar frente a ella. 

Al ver la sonrisa divertida que Emily le dedicó, pensó que en realidad la idea de Morgan no era tan mala.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 😊

**IV**

—¿Estarás bien? —preguntó JJ, sosteniendo tan delicadamente como podía la compresa fría contra la sien de Emily, esta misma intentaba lavar la sangre de sus manos. 

Afortunadamente el baño estaba vacío, tal vez fuera por la hora o por lo horrible imagen de ver a una agente del FBI cubierta de sangre entrando en el lugar. A Jennifer no le importaba, estaba agradecida de todas formas, necesitaban privacidad ahora mismo. No quería que alguien más notara el temblor de sus manos y la preocupación dibujada en su rostro. Ni siquiera Emily, si tan solo aquello fuera posible.

—Lo estaré… Tú sabes, ha habido peores. —JJ asintió sin el menor ánimo de hacerlo. Sí, hubo peores, pero en ninguno su compañera había terminado con un demente apuntándole a la cabeza y luego un intenso intercambio de golpes que terminara en una detonación. Puede que toda esa sangre no fuera de ella, pero la mente de JJ se negaba a aceptar que todo estaba bien ahora, que Prentiss estaba viva y a salvo.

Si algo así sucedía de nuevo, si Emily en verdad llegara a… JJ sabía que no podría soportar esa clase de dolor. Ser alejada para siempre de ella no era viable en ningún escenario. Simplemente…

Un par de manos húmedas tomaron sus mejillas, sacándola del trance negativo en el que se estaba ahogando. Aun sostenía la compresa, pero incluso aquella fuerza se rindió cuando un par de labios tomaron los suyos. Emily tenía los ojos cerrados, así que JJ pudo ver en toda su gloria el precioso rostro tan malditamente cercano al suyo. Admiró las largas pestañas, el sutil rubor, las cejas perfectas y un par de manchas de sangre seca en la mejilla izquierda. Su examen no logró obtener más. Emily la acorraló contra el lavabo mientras una lengua exploradora intentaba abrir sus labios.

JJ lo permitió.

Su mente y preocupaciones por completo olvidadas al sentir el movimiento de esa boca ligeramente reseca, el sabor a café y un par de manos acorralando sus caderas. Llevó sus brazos hacia los finos hombros, rodeándola para tenerla un poco más cerca, cuanto hiciera falta para poder sentir sus latidos, su calor. Para saber que estaba ahí, viva, respirando, besándola como si fuera el único pensamiento en su cabeza. Ciertamente, en la de JJ lo era.

Al separarse, no sin volver a tomar la otra boca un par de veces más, la miró a los ojos. A penas había otra cosa que decir lejos de sus sonrisas confiadas y el hecho demasiado obvio de que no se separarían del abrazo hasta que fuera explícitamente necesario.

—Estaré bien —susurraba Emily mientras repartía pequeños besos por todo el rostro de JJ. Ésta, desde luego, los recibía no solo como lo que eran, cada uno representaba una promesa, una caricia al corazón y un paso más a la calma total.

—Estaremos bien —dijo JJ antes de tomar nuevamente los labios de Prentiss. Al sentirla corresponder, un suave temblor la recorrió, está vez con el único propósito de hacerle saber que, en efecto, ambas estarían bien.

**V**

Prentiss no podía alejar su mirada de JJ más de lo que podía dejar de respirar. Sus manos temblaban ligeramente aun cuando las razones lógicas para hacerlo yacían en una camilla que ya entonces estaría internado en el hospital. Todo debería estar bien ahora. Sin embargo, cuando en su mente todavía estaba la imagen de JJ en el lado incorrecto de un arma, cada hora de la tranquilidad esperada se evaporaba en un sinfín de escenarios catastróficos sobre lo que pudo haber sido.

No se había apartado de la rubia hasta tenerla sentada y a punto de caer rendida al sueño en el asiento a su lado del jet. Todo el mundo dormía ya. Read, con los audífonos puestos, descansaba su cabeza contra Hotch, que con un libro tendido sobre la mesa, abandonado desde hace un rato, se recostaba completamente en el acolchado asiento. Rossie y Morgan habían caído rendidos a mitad de un juego de cartas. 

Volvió su mirada a JJ. Tenía los pies pequeños sobre sus muslos, compartían una sola manta, la miró recargada contra la pared… ¿o había un nombre específico para eso? Seguramente Read lo sabría. 

Reprimió un suspiro, Jennifer no debería sentirse tan cómoda en su compañía, mucho menos cuando el ansia de tomar sus labios se acercaba cada día más al punto de quiebre. Aquella noche podía sentirse especialmente débil. Tanto que cada segundo se convertía en una pesada carga, el anhelo y la necesidad por saber, sentir que su JJ estaba realmente con ella, se trataba más de un deseo de su alma que un anhelo egoísta por quererla de esa forma, por pensar en tomarla a mitad de un sueño que Emily se había jurado proteger.

Pero era demasiado tarde. Su pecho dolía y el calor que compartían solo lo hacía más difícil. Su voluntad cedía al cansancio de su cuerpo, la fuerza para soportar la tentación estaba ya muy lejos de sus manos. Antes de pensarlo un poco más, su boca tocaba la de JJ. Una caricia la recorrió desde la nuca hasta la base de la espalda, acelerando sus latidos y haciéndola estremecer.

Cuando se dio cuenta de su error, para cuando intentó retroceder, antes de pensar que más le valía no intentar algo así de nuevo, un par de brazos la atrajeron nuevamente a los delicados labios. Una boca suave y cálida la recibió, acompañada de la pequeña lengua que no tardó en alcanzar la suya. Abrió los ojos sin separarse, JJ los mantenía cerrados. No sabía si estaba despierta pero parecía lo suficientemente consciente, y tampoco es que fuera a desaprovechar la oportunidad.

La mujer rubia no se andaba con rodeos. Era una besadora experta y no temía mostrar su talento a Prentiss, que correspondía con más felicidad de la que podía mostrar en ese momento. Rodeó con sus brazos la delgada cintura, intentando reprimir un suspiro cuando JJ mordisqueó su labio inferior antes de separarlas finalmente.

—Así que… ¿tenía que estar a punto de morir para que hicieras un movimiento? —preguntó, su tono susurrante aunque divertido. Emily le sonrió, casi disculpándose.

—Es la tradición, ¿o no has escuchado la historia de cierto chico genio y su ahora prometido agente? —Ambas sonrieron en acuerdo. Cuando volvieron a besarse, esta vez con movimientos más relajados, Emily comprendió que JJ estaba bien, con ella, entre sus brazos.

Un lugar del que jamás la dejaría ir.

**VI**

Los pasos rompieron con feroz energía cada charcos sobre la acera. El aliento les faltaba y aun a pesar del frío el calor las mantenía sobre el borde, dándoles toda la fuerza que necesitaban para avanzar.

JJ sentía sus pulmones arder, aun luego de toda la distancia recorrida no podía creer que el tráfico pesado fuera suficiente para detener su transporte. Pero ahí estaba, no es como si necesitara una prueba, aunque definitivamente ahora podía creerlo. Quitándose las gotas de los ojos por centésima vez siguió el camino marcado por Emily, si podía encontrar algo bueno en todo el caos, eso era la soledad de la calle, les permitía continuar sin tener que sortear a los transeúntes.

—¡Solo un poco más! —gritó Emily, y si JJ pudo escucharla fue solo porque estaba justo a su espalda, la lluvia intentaba con fuerza convertirse en una tormenta, de estar más alejadas nada se habría entendido.

Continuaron la carrera por tres calles más, luego giraron a la izquierda, esquivando a un par de señoras con paraguas y continuaron derecho. Cada paso las acercaba a su destino, debían avanzar aun a pesar de cansancio, el frío y las ropas empapadas. 

—¡No creo que...!

—¡Lo haremos! Lo haremos, JJ —dijo Prentiss, tan convencida de ello que su ánimo fue contagiado a la agente rubia, solo un poco más, se dijo, un poco más y su corazón estaría nuevamente en calma. 

Culpó a su yo del pasado ante la mala elección de zapatos para ese día, las suelas no le permitían un mejor agarre contra el pavimento. Su ropa tampoco era la mejor, aunque no se sentía tan mal, Emily estaba en las mismas condiciones y ambas se había olvidado de llevar consigo algún impermeable. Que resultaría incómodo, si, pero sería especialmente útil a la hora de revisar que tan mojadas terminarían luego de esa impresionante carrera.

JJ reconoció la calle de su destino luego de una vuelta más hacia la izquierda. El alivio la recorrió, no podía saber si aún estaban a tiempo pero de cualquier forma mantuvo el ánimo. Cuando Prentiss se giró para mirarla con la más esplendorosa aunque cansada sonrisa, ella le correspondió de inmediato, no había mejor forma para saber que el esfuerzo valdría la pena.

Corrieron los últimos pasos tomadas de la mano, más parecían un par de atletas dispuestas a terminar su última carrera juntas, que una pareja intentando llegar a tiempo para que no cancelaran su reservación. Ya ni decir de todo el recorrido.

Se detuvieron a unos pasos de la entrada, podía sentir el calor desde ese lugar. JJ miró a su esposa, el agua había alisado aun más su cabello, y su hermoso vestido, por todo cuanto le gustaba tenerlo pegado como una segunda piel a la sensual figura, había desaparecido toda su elegancia, su maquillaje no estaba mejor. Le sonrió, aun a pesar de todo era la diosa del Olimpo que tanto amaba.

—No estoy segura de que un lugar tan elegante nos deje entrar así —susurró Prentiss mientras intentaba recuperar algo de los rizos en el cabello de JJ, nada se podía hacer, lo sabía, de todas formas aún quería probar.

—Pero aun lo intentaremos, ¿verdad? —preguntó, aunque ya conocía la respuesta. 

Para su sorpresa las dejaron entrar. Lograron quitar una buena parte del agua extra sobre ellas, de todas formas era evidente lo mucho que necesitaban un cambio de ropa. Aquella noche, entre besos, caricias y palabras susurradas al oído, brindaron por eso y una mejor planeación.

No todos los días era su primer aniversario, pero aún tenían muchos años más para tratar y corregir los errores, hasta finalmente alcanzar la perfección.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 😘❤️💕✨

**Author's Note:**

> ¡Gracias por leer!  
> ¿Tu calificación del 1 al 10? uwu


End file.
